


Hold On

by happyxwalsh



Series: Season 3 [5]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, soft content, some sort of reference to suicide, worried ollie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyxwalsh/pseuds/happyxwalsh
Summary: If Connor was inside the house when it blew up.





	Hold On

_Can you hear me screaming "please don't leave me"_

_Hold on, I still want you_  
Come back, I still need you  
Let me take your hand, I'll make it right  
I swear to love you all my life  
Hold on, I still need you

_\- Hold On by Chord Overstreet_

_————————_

  
Oliver fidgets in the hospital chair, thinking about Connor and if he’ll ever see him again. When he found out Connor was in he house as well when it exploded, his heart shattered into a million pieces. The only thing he knows is that he protected Laurel. She woke up a few hours ago and told them he covered her with his body as the house blew up. He’s so proud of him, but also furious that he was even in the house to begin with. Connor can’t be- he just can’t. Life surely isn’t _that_ cruel to take him away from Oliver. It can’t be.

Hours upon hours, he sat there waiting for further news about Connor. They couldn’t kick him out, even if they tried. Not knowing if he was okay is slowly killing him, but he’ll wait. He’d wait until the end of time just to see Connor make it out alive. After all, the older man truly loves him.

Eventually, a male nurse comes over to him and finally gives him the update he’s been waiting for. “Your boyfriend is stable and is asleep. I should warn you that he will be incredible pain because he has an injury in a difficult spot. You may go in to see him, any questions?” He calmly speaks, taking away some anxiety that is flowing through Oliver’s body.

“No, that’s all I needed to know. Thank you,” his legs practically dart to Connor’s room. As he opens the door, his heart sinks to the bottom of his chest. Connor has a large scar above his left eyebrow and a bandaged right arm. Oliver is relieved that the damage is only minuscule. The hacker sat down right beside him and wonders _‘why did the universe let Connor be in more pain? He never deserved this.’_ Just as these thoughts start to fill his head, a hand reaches out to his and a small whisper makes his heart beat, “Ollie.”

The older man’s attention fully goes over to Connor, who is cautiously opening his eyes and taking in his surroundings. A sudden pain goes over the law student’s body; his face twists up and grips tighter onto Oliver’s hand. The hacker shushes him, calming his boyfriend down. It hurt to see Connor like this, but he’s kind of used to it. After all, Connor is always in emotional pain and physical pain is just the step up from that.

After a few minutes and some morphine in his system, he’s much more calmer and tracing his thumb against Oliver’s palm. The younger man stays quiet for a while, thinking about everything he went through tonight; so much tragedy. He’d be lying if he said he’s grateful he survived because he isn’t. He wishes more than anything that he could just die. His mind is sick, but at least he has Oliver to help him through all the bad parts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! <3


End file.
